


Hinata The Cuckqueen

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After years of being unable to be pleased from his wife, Naruto calls on Tsunade for help in the situation thanks to her medical expertise. But her help quickly takes a turn he didn’t expect.
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

After she had retired from her seat as Hokage, giving the title to Naruto, it never once struck Tsunade that she was going to end up called into the same office she used to work in. And she never would’ve expected to be called in late at night when the offices should be closed in the first place. But here she was, standing in front of Naruto and Hinata, the Hyuuga having a deep blush on her cheeks before anyone even said a word. “Something I can help you with, Naruto?”   
  
“i-It’s a bit embarrassing to talk about, but this is a family matter, not something that you need to worry about as the former Hokage.” Naruto watched as Tsunade’s head cocked to the side, a bit confused on just what he meant by that. “You see, Hinata doesn’t please me in bed anymore. Being the most medically experienced person in the village, we both agreed that calling you in private would be the best way to get this handled.”   
  
Tsunade’s eyes darted over to Hinata, who started shifting in place while she stood to the side, unable to look at her. “Is it just she’s not good enough for you anymore? Or do you think there’s something actually wrong?” She slowly made her way over to Naruto’s desk, pressing her nails against the wood and looking into Naruto’s eyes as she waited on an answer.

“W-Well… I still love Hinata, but she just doesn’t do it for me anymore.”   
  
The former Hokage couldn’t stop herself from chuckling before nodding her head and making her way around the desk to sit on her knees in front of Naruto’s lap. “Fine fine. Let me see if I can do anything about this. Hinata just may need to give up on ever pleasing you again. Maybe let an actual woman handle that.~” Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips as she quickly pulled Naruto’s pants down and allowed his cock to rest against his thigh, getting a good look at it before pulling her robe to the side and exposing her large breasts to the couple.

“I’ve caught you both staring at my chest plenty of times over the years. So, I hope this satisfies you on some level.” Tsunade didn’t hesitate to reach a hand out and start to stroke Naruto’s cock in front of his wife. She knew that either Naruto just wouldn’t be able to get it up anymore or that Hinata was just unable to get him excited. Either option could be remedied once she figured out what was wrong. But, for now, she was going to see what she could do for the couple.

Hinata watched in silence from the side as Tsunade took her husband’s cock into her mouth, just long enough to get the first few inches past her lips. From there, she expected that the former Hokage was getting a good taste of Naruto’s shaft and doing her best to get him hard to start things off properly. Something about knowing that another woman was pleasing her man made the Hyuuga shudder as she stood in place, excitement running along her spine.

Of course, on the receiving end of the pleasure that was being delivered, Naruto simply sat back in his chair and enjoyed what was coming. It didn’t take more than a second or two before his member hardened in Tsunade’s mouth, causing her to pull her head back and licked her lips once again. He didn’t know whether to feel pride or shame when a woman other than his wife managed to turn him on so easily and make it clear just how little his wife was able to do for him sexually. But he certainly felt more pleasure as the former Hokage’s breasts engulfed every inch of his member and he was met with two brown eyes gazing at him with a lustful look in them. “You might as well keep going, Tsunade. There’s no reason to stop now.”

A quiet chuckle left Tsunade’s lips as she rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d say something like that.” Though, she didn’t exactly stop from massaging his member with her breasts, clearly able to feel just how hard Naruto was while buried in her cleavage. Even as the tip of his shaft poked out from between her tits, it was easy to tell that he was still very virile and able to get excited with ease. So, maybe Hinata was the issue here…

As she turned her head to the side to look at Hinata, wanting to take a gaze at how she was reacting, Tsunade spotted the woman with her hand between her legs, her knuckles moving in a way that the former Hokage knew all too well. It made her chuckle to see the Hyuuga teasing herself to the sight of another woman pleasing her man. “Do this really turn you on, Hinata? I didn’t think that you’d enjoy seeing Naruto like this.”   
  
When his wife gave no answer to Tsunade’s question, Naruto turned his attention down to the older woman and ran his hand through her hair. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Hinata more than anyone else in the world. But there was also no doubt in his mind that Tsunade made him feel better with just her breasts than Hinata ever made him feel with any part of her body. “F-Fuck… I’ve been missing out on feeling this good…?”   
  
“Oh, you’re not the only one that feels good, Naruto.~” Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips once again as she turned her attention back to the current Hokage and pressed a few kisses onto his shaft each time it poked up from between her breasts. “Your wife is a cuckqueen through and through. Just look at her teasing herself while you get pleasured.” Of course, as Tsunade spoke, she didn’t stop massaging Naruto’s cock with her chest, bringing him closer and closer to a much-needed orgasm.

Naruto did as he was told and looked over to Hinata. The first thing he saw was her head turned to the side and her hand between her legs. As he took a closer look, he could see her hand tucked into her shorts and hear quiet moans slipping from her lips. He didn’t know what to say or how to feel about it. His mind was clouded with the pleasure that Tsunade was bringing him, but to know that his wife wasn’t able to pleasure him because she wanted to get off to someone else doing that? It made his cock start to throb between Tsunade’s tits.

“You see, Naruto? Your sex life isn’t in trouble. Your wife just wants to watch other people get fucked by you. And you want to fuck someone when the mood strikes.” Tsunade continued to bounce her breasts up and down Naruto’s shaft while looking him in the eyes. Feeling his member throb and pulse between her breasts was a clear indication that he was getting close to cumming, even with Hinata right there watching what was happening. “You just need to cum, Naruto. If you do, I’m sure Hinata will as well.~”

Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata as he was finally pushed over the edge and into his orgasm. With a low and pleasured grunt, he thrust his hips forward and came right then and there. Rope after rope of his spunk splattered against Tsunade’s face as he leaned back in the chair, groaning in pure bliss for the first time in what felt like months. There was plenty of pent up seed that quickly covered the former Hokage’s face, and he couldn’t have been happier to have someone in his life willing to help him with something like this. Especially one that he had always found to be as beautiful and attractive as Tsunade.

On the other hand, just a few steps away from the two Hokage’s, Hinata managed to push herself over the edge of her orgasm as well. With three fingers plunging as deep as they could reach into her pussy, it made her even more excited to know exactly what was going on with them. Getting to watch people fuck Naruto simply because she was a cuckqueen and didn’t realize it? Something about that knowledge made her lick her lips in excitement while her fingers stayed buried in her cunt.

Of course, Tsunade sat with a smile on her face as Naruto came all over her. Her left eye was closed as a thick streak of it covered her eyes, the rest of it dripping off of her chin and onto her breasts while another strand had splattered across the bridge of her nose. “I figured it must’ve been awhile since you had cum if Hinata hadn’t been pleasing you. But this is a little more cum than I was expecting.” She chuckled quietly to herself before standing up and turning herself around, fully disrobing herself and staring directly at Hinata.

“Let me show you something special, Hinata. You might want to keep this in mind if you ever plan to please Naruto again.~” Tsunade licked her lips as she plopped her plump rear end down in Naruto’s lap, able to feel his hard cock pressing against her ass cheeks, one of his hands grabbing onto her hip without any warning. She started to slowly move her hips rhythmically in different directions in order to tease Naruto and keep him hard. “You need to learn just what your man likes if you’re ever going to fuck him again. Or, if you’d prefer, you can just get one of your friends to fuck him while you watch. Like I’m about to do.~”

Both Hinata and Naruto almost froze as Tsunade lifted her lips into the air and almost immediately dropped them back down, impaling her pussy on his still hard member. The married couple listened as the former Hokage screamed in pleasure at the sudden penetration with just how deep it reached inside of her. Naruto felt the tip of his shaft pressing against the entrance to Tsunade’s womb, loving just how tight she was wrapped around his shaft. “Fuck… You’re so tight…”   
  
“Oh really? Why don’t you tell Hinata which one of us feels better, then?” It was a teasing question, but it was one that Tsunade knew she would get the answer to as long as she fucked Naruto like she would an actual lover. She started to quickly gyrate her hips before leaning herself back and pressing her back against the Hokage’s chest, bringing a hand to the opposite side of his face and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Hinata was forced to watch as another woman’s pussy engulfed her husband’s cock. But there wasn’t anything in her mind or body that wanted them both to stop. There also wasn’t any hesitation in her movements as she dropped her shorts and panties to the floor and openly fingered herself to the sight before her. She was able to see every inch of Naruto’s throbbing shaft entering Tsunade’s pussy as she rocked her hips back and forth, pulling him into kiss after kiss. She had to make it clear to them both that it was okay for them to both enjoy what was happening, even if it was a simple way of doing so.

It made Hinata’s heart burn with jealousy and excitement to see this happening. Especailly after wondering for so long if she was the problem in their sex life. But now that they had an answer, she couldn’t have been happier to let a shameless moan slip from her lips and fill the room around them. Not when Tsunade and Naruto were happily fucking and making out in his chair right in front of her. It was such an interesting and exciting turn of events that she didn’t know what to make of it outside of the pleasure that coursed through her and the moans that were filling the room around her.

Of course, when Tsunade’s lips pulled away from his own, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from groaning with just how tight Tsunade’s pussy felt against his shaft. Though, he didn’t say anything as her lips planted a quick peck against his own once again. He simply thrust into the former Hokage and smiled as he brought both of his hands to her large breasts to play with them, not wanting to let go of the woman’s ample chest.

“Well, Naruto? Who feels better wrapped around your cock? A woman twice your age? Or your wife who loves you?~” Tsunade knew that the more embarrassing she could make this for Hinata, the more the Hyuuga would enjoy this experience and likely go on to have more. And, at this point, the entire reason she was in their office was to keep their sex life active and do what she could to keep them together. If that was how she needed to do it, she would happily bounce herself atop Naruto’s dick.

Hinata waited with baited breath as she continued to finger herself to another woman taking her husband’s cock. Something about seeing just how lustful and happy Tsunade was when bouncing on Naruto’s lap filled her heart with a sense of joy and excitement that would never leave her mind. However, she still wanted to know who Naruto thought felt better as he fucked them both. She didn’t really care just whose name he shouted, as long as he gave a truthful answer.

“Y-You’re better, Tsunade! In every way!” Naruto’s admission sounded as genuine as the pleasure that coursed through him while she continued to bounce in his lap. “Your have bigger tits, a bigger ass, tighter pussy, better body…. Everything about you is better than Hinata!” His lips were quickly snatched in a deep and passionate kiss by the former hokage as she rocked her hips back and forth, their tongues dancing between their lips where Hinata would be able to see it. But he didn’t care anymore. There were no more second thoughts in his mind as he continued to let Tsunade ride his dick like she was.

But that didn’t matter to Hinata as she watched another woman fuck her husband. She loved the answer that she had given and gasped out in glee when their tongues danced where she could see. Something about the sight of them enjoying themselves so thoroughly while getting degraded and being told that another woman is better than her in every way sent her pleasure through the roof. Hinata gasped and moaned in pure bliss as she watched them make love only a few steps in front of her.

The former hokage was more than happy to look over to the young woman that was standing before her, watching as she fingered herself without shame at the sight of her husband fucking another woman. It brought her such joy to see Hinata cave and give in to what she truly desired like that. And things were only better for her as Naruto’s shaft throbbed and twitched inside of her like he was going to cum soon. “How’s it feel, Hinata? Knowing that your man loves someone else’s body more than your own? What was it that he said? That I’m better in every way?~”   
  
Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips as she bounced atop Naruto’s impressive length, loving how it impaled her as deep as her womb. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll be his real wife from now on.” She could tell right away that the word struck Hinata to the core, able to see the Hyuuga woman shudder and bite her lower lip in anticipation of what was next. “To the public eye, you two will be a happy couple. But at home? Naruto will always be buried inside of me. You’ll never get to fuck him again.~”   
  


Even though his wife was being taunted in such a way, Naruto couldn’t pull himself from loving how Tsunade’s pussy felt wrapped around his cock. The way it clung to his shaft whenever she moved and the way his dick dragged against her inner walls as she picked her hips back up just to drop them back down again. It was incredible. Far better than anything Hinata had ever done for him while they were starting to have sex. But now that he was hearing that he would have access to this pussy every day? There wasn’t a reason in his head to argue against it, especially when he could see the look of joy on Hinata’s face as she listened to Tsunade.

“It’s okay to cum inside of me, Naruto. Fuck me and get me pregnant in front of your wife. Show her what a better pussy I have compared to her!” Tsunade started to pick up the pace of her hips while staring Hinata in the eyes, enjoying the way she shivered and shook in joy while staring at them. “I want her to understand that she had no right to your cock anymore.”

Hinata watched with bated breath as her husband didn’t once argue against the former hokage, or even say anything to make the verbal abuse stop. Which was perfect since she didn’t want it to stop in the first place. She was loving this more and more with each passing second. Even when she could see her husband’s hands gripping those breasts that made her seem so much smaller than they actually were, she was loving what she saw. But when she saw Naruto finally cum inside of Tsunade? All bets were off.

The Hyuuga woman came right then and there, screaming in bliss as she watched a small amount of cum start to ooze out of Tsunade’s pussy while Naruto’s dick was still buried inside of her. However, when she saw the former hokage slowly pull herself out of Naruto’s lap, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from whining, part of her wishing that she could watch them fuck more and cum to it. Luckily, she was gifted with just that as Tsunade took a step forward and lowered herself back down into Naruto’s lap.

Tsunade gasped in glee as she impaled her ass on Naruto’s cock, uncaring about the fact that her tight asshole was fully unprepared for just how thick he was. But before she started to bounce on his lap, the former hokage reached a hand out and gestured for Hinata to come closer. “Be a dear and come here, Hinata.” The moment the Hyuuga woman was close enough, her slender fingers threaded through that purple hair of hers, pulling her close enough for their lips to almost meet. The only thing stopping them from doing so being Naruto thrusting hard enough into her that their lips wouldn’t have a chance to connect. “It’d be a problem if your husband’s real wife got pregnant, wouldn’t it? You don’t want all of Konoha to figure out that you’re a cuckqueen, do you?”   
  
Hinata slowly shook her head, her eyes locked on those soft lips that were just inches away from her own. Close enough for her to be able to steal a kiss from, just like her heart was demanding she do. But she was stopped before she could even act as Tsunade’s finger pressed against her lips and stole her attention away once again.   
  
“Then why don’t you be a good girl and eat all of that cum out of me?”

The words were clear, the order simple. Hinata immediately dropped to her knees and started to lap up every drop of cum that had oozed out of Tsunade’s tight pussy. Once she had finished on the outside, she quickly plunged her tongue as deep as she could into that same cunt that had taken her husband’s cock. The cock that she no longer had the right to touch. But she didn’t have an issue with that. Not as his familiar and wonderful taste coated her tongue once again, enhanced by the taste of the former hokage’s pussy as well.

Of course, with Naruto thrusting into her like he was, Tsunade knew that she was only moments away from cumming once again. Having her ass plundered and her pussy eaten at the same time was a miracle of pleasure beyond all senses that she could imagine. And the fact that it was happening in the same office she had allowed herself to get fucked in many, many times before only enhanced the pleasure she was feeling.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Naruto to cum inside of Tsunade once again. Screaming into the room and letting out a near roar as he came inside of a woman’s ass that wasn’t his wife’s. Nothing could compare to the heightened pleasure and bliss that he felt right in this moment, especially when he looked down and saw his wife happily lapping up every drop of his cum that she could reach on Tsunade’s body. “H-Hinata….” He wasn’t going to stop her, but it certainly was the sexiest thing he had seen in years.

However, hearing her husband cum and knowing that she was going to have even more cum to lap up in a moment caused Hinata to plunge her fingers even deeper inside of her cunt. If she would never be able to fuck him again, the least she could do was make sure that the woman he was fucking was cleaned every time he came inside of them or on them. And when the thought raced through her mind that she would be doing this on a near daily basis if Tsuande had her way caused her to reach her orgasm faster than she thought she would.

Hinata and Tsuande both moaned together as they reached their peak at the same time. Tsunade’s inner walls clenching down around the Hyugga’s tongue while her asshole clenched down around her new secret husband’s cock, milking just another few drops of cum from him. On the other hand, Hinata’s lips pressed firmly against the former hokage’s pussy while her inner walls clenched tightly around her fingers, making her whine and shudder in place before continuing her duty of making sure that every drop of cum was thoroughly cleaned out of Tsunade’s pussy.

“You know what…. I was saying that just to add a bit more excitement into this session we were having… But I think I just might marry Naruto in secret. Take him away on a secret honeymoon and come back with a full pussy for you to clean out, Hinata.~” Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked down to the woman that was slowly starting to pull away from her pussy, loving the fact that she could see a thin trail of saliva connecting the Hyuuga’s tongue to her cunt. “How does that sound? Would you like me to get married to Naruto and steal him from you while you have to play the role of the loving wife to the public?~”   
  
Hinata sat in silence for a moment, thinking about just what to say to Tsunade. Deep down, she loved the idea of being the lower wife and being unable to actually ever please her husband again. And on the surface, in her lust-addled mind, she loved the idea of getting to watch another woman fuck her husband on a nightly basis. Though, she wasn’t sure if this would be limited to simply just Tsunade or if another woman would eventually be involved as well.

However, as she opened her mouth to give her answer, she was quickly pushed back down so her lips were flush against Tsunade’s pussy once again. And without a second thought, she started to lick that cunt clean once again, loving the taste that coated her tongue.   
  
“As Naruto’s new wife, I don’t think you don’t get a say in the matter.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to deliver lunch to Naruto, only to find that he is still fucking Tsunade. Though, she quickly finds another surprise in their relationship.

It had been a few months since Hinata had given her position as Naruto’s true wife to Tsunade, and she couldn’t have been happier with the results. Not only was Naruto a happier man from day to day, but she was a happier woman and they were in a much healthier relationship because of it. She was on her way to deliver her husband some lunch, knowing that he had a busy and productive day and must’ve wanted something to help him take a break.

However, the moment that Hinata entered the room, she heard sucking noises coming from underneath the desk. But she was able to see her husband sitting in the same place that he always was. Which brought a smile to her lips to know that he was being serviced in the middle of the day by Tsunade, causing her to close and lock the door behind her to make sure that nothing got interrupted while she was in here. “I was coming to bring you lunch to help you take a break from your day, Naruto. But, I can see that Tsunade is being a real wife and tending to you even while you’re at work.”

Hinata smiled as she took a step closer toward her husband, getting close enough to be able to hear the sucking noises even louder than when she first stepped into the room. But before she reached his desk, a soft breath slipped from between her lips, the veins around her eyes starting to pop as she was about to activate her Byakugan to see underneath the desk. Unfortunately, just as she was about to do so, she saw Naruto raise his hand and silently stop her.

“Its okay, Hinata. There is no reason to activate your Byakugan. Just enjoy the sounds and know what’s happening.” Naruto licked his lips as he brought his hand back to his desk, happy to see his wife listen without any hesitation and deactivate her Byakugan to keep her from seeing underneath his desk. However, knowing that Hinata was right in front of him pushed the Hokage closer and closer to his orgasm thanks to a certain someone diligently sucking his cock. “I’m about to cum, Hinata. I bet you want to see me fill her throat, don’t you?”

Of course, Hinata wanted to see her husband cum down Tsunade’s throat, knowing that Tsunade was a far better woman than she could ever be. It turned her on more than anything to think about just what her husband and his true wife were doing behind her back in the office, clear as day by the way that her thighs started to rub together when she looked toward the desk. “I-I would love to see that, Naruto… More than anything. Tsunade is doing a fantastic job keeping you happy, isn’t she?”

“Tsunade, why don’t you get out from underneath the desk?” Naruto smirked as he sat back and allowed the woman to get out from between his legs. He looked toward the woman that he had been fucking for the past couple of months, finding it incredibly arousing to see her covered in his cum from her neck down to her hips. The Hokage found it especially arousing when she licked her lips clean of the cum that had stained them before she got out from under his desk.

When she watched Tsunade get out from underneath the desk, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from gasping in mild delight. Not only was she covered in cum almost from head to toe, but she looked like she had just had the time of her life sucking off her husband. However, after a moment passed and she looked at the smirking duo of Tsunade and Naruto, Hinata noticed that the sucking noises she had been hearing were still filling the room around her. “H-Huh?”   
  
“Shizune, dear. Get out from underneath the desk and greet Hinata.~” Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips once again as she watched for Hinata’s reaction, wondering just what it would be when she realized what was going on. And when Shizune stepped out from underneath the desk, making the sucking noises stop, it filled her with pleasure to see the Hyuga’s eyes widen in surprise to see yet another woman be tending to Naruto. She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she noticed the hateful expression on Shizune’s face the moment that she saw Hinata was in the room, her tongue dragging along her lips in anticipation for what was to come.

“You see, Hinata. Naruto has been fucking Shizune for about a month or so since you’re just that terrible of a lover.~” Tsunade licked her lips as she sat her plump rear end down on the edge of Naruto’s desk, crossing her legs and allowing some of his cum to drip out of her pussy and onto the floor. “Shizune has taken quite a liking to our husband’s cock and is loving every drop of his cum that I let her have. You could almost say she’s addicted to it.~” A quiet chuckle rumbled in Tsunade’s throat as she watched Hinata bring a hand to her chest and a deep blush flush to her cheeks.

“T-Thank you, Tsunade! And you as well, Shizune! You’re right, I’m such a terrible lover if it takes two different women to please my husband properly. So, thank you so much for helping me keep him happy.” Hinata bit down on her lower lip as she watched Naruto’s smirk grow even wider now that she knew who was sucking his cock and why he told her to stop. She couldn’t stop herself from being more turned on as she knew that he was fucking a second woman. Especially when it went on for so long without her hearing so much as a whisper about it from either him or Tsunade. “I truly appreciate the help in keeping my Naruto happy.”   
  
Shizune grit her teeth when she heard Hinata thank her and Tsunade for getting Naruto off. Deep down, she knew that the Hyuga didn’t deserve the Hokage in the slightest. But it really came to a head in her mind when she started actually fucking Naruto and taking his dick on a near-daily basis. However, her grit teeth quickly turned into a cocky smirk as she made her way toward Hinata and stopped right in front of her. “You want to thank us for making sure Naruto is happy?”   
  
Without any hesitation, Shizune slapped Hinata almost as hard as she could, the impact echoing in the room for a moment before she pointed toward the floor. “Then get on your knees and start begging for us to keep it up while you’re away. Because you don’t deserve Naruto in the slightest. I understand that you’ve loved him since you were kids, but you do not deserve a cock as great as his. Especially when you can’t even handle it well enough to get him to cum while fucking you.” She quickly turned her head toward Tsunade and smirked while gesturing for the other woman to come closer. “Why don’t we show Hinata another surprise, Lady Tsunade? I bet she’s already surprised and jealous to see that Naruto is fucking yet another woman. But I think showing her… that… Will really make her understand that she isn’t needed in his life.~”   
  
Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she got off of Naruto’s desk, rolling her eyes at the demand that Shizune made of her. She didn’t mind helping her assistant out and keeping her happy, but there was a line that could easily be crossed. However, that didn’t stop her from making her way toward her assistant and grabbing onto the robes that graced her body. Without saying a single word, she tugged the clothing off of Shizune’s body and laughed as a cloud of smoke sprung up from around her body.

Hinata didn’t know what to do or say when she watched Shizune disappear into the smoke, blocking her vision of both Tsunade and Naruto as well. So, she just stood patiently and watched as the woman who slapped her started to appear from the smoke once again. Her lips were still curled into a smile even after being slapped from the woman, even if it was only because she knew that her husband’s cock had to still be hard as a rock underneath his desk.

Once the smoke faded away, Shizune couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and smiling at the woman she found to be useless. She brought both of her hands to her hips and stood in place as the smoke fully faded away and revealed a body that was bustier and curvier than Hinata’s. “What do you think, bimbo? You and Lady Tsunade aren’t the only ones with fat tits and a curvy body.” Shizune dragged her tongue along her lips as she took another step closer to Hinata, watching her expression to see exactly what she was feeling.

When she saw the Hyuga have a look of confusion and shock, a bright smile came to Shizune’s lips. Not only was she happy to have a body that both competed with and surpassed Hinata’s, but it made her happy to know that it was such a shock. Of course, that didn’t stop her from slapping Naruto’s wife even harder this time, loving the way her pale cheeks turned a deep shade of red from the impact while the sound echoed in the room once again. “You know what Tsunade and I call you when we’re with Naruto? Useless Cow Tits.~”   
  
Shizune smirked as she grabbed a firm hold on both of Hinata’s large breasts, kneading the large mounds and playing with them, earning a shrill moan from the other woman. “You’re so fucking useless that you can’t even be seen as a human to the three of us until Naruto tells us to be nice to you. Unfortunately, I don’t think you deserve his kindness or his body.” With her smirk still present of her face, Shizune slapped both of Hinata’s breasts and turned around to make her way over toward Naruto, swaying her hips with each and every step that she took. “Only Tsunade and I deserve someone like Naruto. And he doesn’t deserve some as worthless as you, Cow Tits!”

Naruto couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he shifted his chair to the side of the desk for Hinata to watch what he knew Shizune wanted to do. Of course, he hadn’t cum and he was desperate to fuck one of the three women in this room to make sure that he did. Luckily, when it was Shizune that sat in his lap, she turned herself around to face his wife and make sure that she watched when she lowered herself down onto his cock. Inch after inch sank into his second slut’s pussy as he sat still in his chair, keeping his eyes on both of the others that stood across the room. “You know, Hinata. Shizune’s pussy is so much better than yours ever was! She’s almost as good as Tsunade!~”   
  
He dragged his tongue along his lips as Shizune started to bounce in his lap, making him smile as he looked over toward Tsunade. “How many loads of my cum do you think Shizune has taken? At least thirty? Forty?” Naruto couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked at Tsunade, watching as she started to slowly make her way across his desk and cut off his vision of his actual wife. “Either way, I’m so much happier now that I have the two of you to fuck instead of Hinata. The days go by so much easier.~”

Hinata licked her lips as arousal coursed through her body. Not only was being slapped by such a beautiful and busty woman like Shizune something that turned her on, but seeing her husband’s cock sink into another woman’s pussy over and over again as she bounced on it made her pussy quiver, missing the way it felt inside of her. Of course, seeing the way Shizune glared at her made her heart flutter in her chest as they fucked in front of her. She brought a hand to the same breast that Shizune had slapped a minute ago, gripping the spot that still stung and caused her a little bit of pain. All while she brought her other hand between her legs and started to tease her pussy.

Of course, Tsunade was quick in clearing her throat to gain everyone’s attention. “My dear Shizune has taken about a hundred loads or so of your cum. It’s been a month and you’re quite the pent up man with just hoe useless Cow Tits over there is. It wouldn’t surprise me if you’ve given Shizune more cum than you’ve given Hinata with how pathetic of a wife she actually is.~” The former Hokage dragged her tongue along her lips as she sat on the edge of Naruto’s desk, now sitting next to him and the incredibly bust Shizune.

Shizune bounced on Naruto’s cock as quickly as she could in front of Hinata. She wanted to make it clear just how little the Hokage actually needed someone as pathetic as her. But she also knew that if she was too mean to the Hyuga that she was likely to get punished by Tsunade for it and somehow upsetting Naruto. So, instead of saying what was really on her mind about Cow Tits now that she was taking Naruto’s cock in front of her, Shizune bit her lower lip and whined as the pleasure that she was feeling from sucking his cock continued to course through her.   
  
On the other hand, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his hands around Shizune’s body and grabbing onto her incredibly large breasts as she bounced on his cock. “It almost makes me wonder why I even bother keeping Hinata around when the two of you make me so much happier than she ever could.” He licked his lips as he turned his attention toward Tsunade and watched her shrug to his question, a quick laugh leaving him when he remembered the reason to keep her around. “That’s right. I’m in love with her. That’s why. And it’s ruin everyone’s thoughts on their Hokage if he divorced his wife for two women that make him much happier.”   
  
When she heard that, Hinata felt her heart almost shatter in the best possible way. It was a wonderful thing to know that Naruto was happy with someone. Especially when he followed it by saying that he loved her. But what made it all the better for the cuckqueen was the fact that he was happier with other women tending to his needs while she stayed at home and took care of the house. It made her pussy ache and quiver in excitement and arousal as she watched Shizune continue to bounce herself on her husband’s lap, watching as every inch of Naruto’s cock filled her pussy with each and every bounce.

“You should just get rid of her entirely, Naruto. You know that Hinata is the most useless woman in the village. Even Ino would be a better choice for you to marry.” Shizune stuck her tongue out toward Hinata as she chuckled and bounced on the Hokage’s throbbing cock. “It doesn’t matter what people think of you. As long as you’re happy and enjoying your life, then what does it matter if Hinata’s around?~”   
  
Tsunade chuckled to herself as she got off of the desk and wrapped one of her arms around Naruto’s had, pulling him in close to her breasts. It made her happy to see that he didn’t hesitate to latch on to her breast before starting to tease and suckle on her nipple. Though, it made the former Hokage even happier to feel some of her breast milk start to immediately fill her lover’s mouth while the other nipple just allowed some of her milk to spill down her large breast. Of course, all the while, Tsunade stared at Hinata with a cocky smirk on her lips. “Don’t think too hard on what Shizune is saying, Hinata. She’s just upset that she missed out on being able to sleep with Naruto for so long before discovering that you’re just a useless cow cuckqueen with fat tits and a pathetic pussy.~”

As Hinata watched her dear husband play with the two other women that he was sleeping with, she noticed that Tsunade was lactating. It didn’t take more than a heartbeat for her to realize that meant the former Hokage was pregnant. But, deep down, she was hoping that it wasn’t Naruto’s child. “L-Lady Tsunade…? You’re lactating… Is that another jutsu like the one you use to enhance Lady Shizune’s body?”

“Of course not, silly girl. I’m pregnant with Naruto’s child.” Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the color drain from Hinata’s face, while her juices started to spill out of her pussy to a point that they could be seen through her clothes. “And so is Shizune with just how long they’ve been fucking day in and day out.” She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she heard her assistant moaning as quietly as she could to allow the two of them to talk. “Can you believe that, Hinata? Not only is Naruto capable of getting someone pregnant, but he’s able to get two women pregnant at the same time. With neither of them being the woman he proposed to.~”

Hinata’s heart started to race when she realized that the deal she had made with Tsunade when this started had been broken. She was supposed to bear Naruto’s children first and then Tsunade could have as many as she wanted. But to hear that both the former Hokage and her assistant were pregnant without her hearing so much as a word about it until now? Hinata felt her pussy quivering and aching while she looked back and forth between the smiling trio. “B-But… I thought we had a deal, Lady Tsunade…” A heated breath slipped from between her lips as she heard Shizune scream out in pure pleasure a moment later, causing her attention to go from her husband’s smiling face to the face of pure ecstasy that Shizune had. “A-And you two, Lady Shizune…?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you don’t deserve to carry Naruto’s children! You’re just a useless cow with fat tits! We’re the women he deserves to really be with.~” Shizune dragged her tongue along her lips as she stopped her bouncing and sat patiently in Naruto’s lap with each and every inch of his cock still throbbing and twitching inside of her inner walls. “And that should be clear as day to someone like you simply from the sight of his cock inside of my pussy when he didn’t even ask you how you’re doing today.~”   
  
Naruto chuckled underneath his breath as he grabbed onto Shizune’s breasts from behind her, kneading the now large mounds and making sure he had a firm hold on them before looking up at Tsunade. He bit down on the former Hokage’s nipple before giving it a gentle tug and forcing even more of her breast milk out of her, loving the way it tasted as it covered his tongue. At least, until Tsunade pulled away from him and caused a quiet whine to leave him. “Hey, I wasn’t done playing with your breast, Tsunade.”   
  
“You just wanted to drink more of my milk. Unfortunately for you, if I let you drink as much as you wanted to, there wouldn’t be any left for the kids.” Tsunade took a step away from Naruto and made her way over toward Hinata, wrapping her arms around the Hyuga while she stood there and watched her husband cheat on her with two other women. “I agree with Shizune that you don’t deserve any of Naruto’s children. But I’m smart enough to realize that we need to keep up appearances for the village. So you’ll be able to have two of his children.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she moved one of her hands between Hinata’s legs, feeling just how soaked her cunt was from watching and hearing everything that was going on. “If you ever get a chance to fuck him with how much you enjoy seeing him with other women…”

Hinata didn’t know just what to say when she was told that she didn’t deserve her husband’s children. Of course, she knew that they were right, and was more turned on than ever before thanks to them telling her. But she still didn’t know how to process that she would only be getting two of Naruto’s kids while Tsunade and Shizune both got to have as many as they wanted before she even got her chance. “I-If you two say so, then-”   
  
Unfortunately, she didn’t get to finish her thought before she watched her dear husband bend Shizune over the edge of his desk and start hammering into her as quickly and roughly as he could. The sound of his hips slapping against her now plump and shapely rear end echoed in the room louder than the slaps that Hinata felt from Shizune just a few minutes ago, causing her heart to flutter in her chest while her pussy continued to ache and crave being filled. But she didn’t say a word as she felt Tsunade’s hands start to steadily roam her body.

Of course, none of that stopped Naruto from hammering into Shizune at a rapid and intense pace, forcing each and every inch of his throbbing member into her pussy deep enough to hit the entrance to her womb with each thrust. He wasn’t against any of the women in this room taking their time and appreciating his cock in their own way. But when Shizune stopped sucking him off just before he was about to cum simply to ride his cock and still keep him from unloading inside of her, it was about time for him to get up and take things at his own pace. “You know better than taking to long to make me cum, Shizune. Don’t think you’re just going to get away with that.~”

On the other hand, Tsunade couldn’t stop herself from letting herself explore Hinata’s body while she had the chance. She didn’t want to give Cow Tits any of the pleasure that she wanted, but it was rare for her to be able to touch a body that could compete with hers in certain aspects. So, she didn’t hesitate to grab onto Hinata’s breasts and knead the soft mounds while watching Naruto fuck Shizune for the fifth time today. “Well, maybe if you didn’t have such a perfect cock, Naruto, we wouldn’t want to take our time with it.~”   
  
Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips as she rested her chin on Hinata’s shoulder, bringing one of her hands back between her legs to feel how wet she was. “How does it feel, Hinata? Knowing that you’re just an afterthought in your own husband’s head and that he’s much happier fucking other women that find you useless? That you’re literally just a woman to help him keep up appearances?~” She relished in the way that she could hear Hinata’s breath hitch in her throat, jealously and pain clearly there. But when her fingers pressed against her pussy through her clothes, it was clear that the Hyuga was certainly enjoying watching the show that was put on for her.

Hinata bit down on her lower lip as she listened to Tsunade whisper in her ear about how worthless she really was to Naruto. Deep down, she knew that both of the women were right. Not only did she not deserve the Hokage’s children, but she was only kept around in order for him to keep up appearances with the village and everyone they knew. But the fact that neither of the women Naruto was sleeping with were ashamed to remind her of that fact turned her on far more than it did when she first made this deal with Tsunade. Something about it made her thighs press together around the former Hokage’s hand and wish that she was being pleased right now in some way. “It’s wonderful, Lady Tsunade… You two deserve Naruto far more than I ever could.”

When she heard Hinata just admit to how worthless she actually was, Shizune couldn’t stop herself from mixing a chuckle in with the moans that were spilling from her lips. The pleasure of having Naruto fucking her hard and fast once again today combined with the knowledge that Hinata was accepting her place as a cuckold wife made her pussy quiver and tighten around the wonderful cock that plunged into her over and over again. “You’re damn right that we deserve him more than you ever could. You should just be glad that Tsunade talked me into letting you stick around while we keep Naruto happy! If it wasn’t for that, you wouldn’t even be in the village any-” A sharp and ecstatic scream erupted from Shizune’s lips, cutting her off and keeping her from being able to finish her thought thanks to Naruto slapping her plump rear end and making it jiggle.

“I-I know it probably doesn’t mean as much anymore, but I love you, Naruto. More than anyone in this world.” Hinata brought her hand to her breasts as she handed Tsunade the lunch that she had prepared for him. “If you don’t mind giving this to him when he’s hungry, I’ll be at home when he’s ready to come back. Whether it’s really him or if it’s just a clone.” The Hyuga couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she took a shaky step forward and forced herself out of the former Hokage’s grip, looking at her husband once again and wishing that she could stick around to watch even more.   
  
Of course, that’s when the thought of her having his children popped back into her mind. And Hinata didn’t hesitate to bow in front of her husband and his two lovers, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you for letting me have two of your children, Naruto! And thank you, Tsunade and Shizune, for thinking of me when you thought about keeping up appearances!” She bit down on her lower lip as she quickly stood up straight and started to make her way toward the door. “I can’t wait to have your children, Naruto. Even if it is only two of them to keep everyone from knowing what’s really going on. I can’t wait for it.~”   
  
Before Hinata had a chance to get close to the door, Naruto groaned as he finally reached the peak of his pleasure and was able to cum inside of Shizune like he had been wanting to since his day first started. He grabbed tightly onto the assistant’s hips as rope after rope of this thick, fertile, and heated spunk flooded into her womb with every thrust of his hips. And he didn’t stop fucking Shizune as her inner walls clamped down around his shaft in orgasm, turning his head to look back at Hinata.

Despite the fact that he was still cumming inside of Shizune and fucking her through both of their orgasms, Naruto smiled at his wife when she grabbed onto the doorknob and stopped. “Don’t worry, Hinata! No matter what little use you have to me as a wife or a sexual partner, I still love you.” He quickly chuckled when he pulled his hips back and slapped his still-rigid shaft down against Shizune’s plump rear end, watching it jiggle and shake from the impact.   
  
Of course, now that Naruto’s cock had been pulled out of her and she was left empty and craving more, Shizune couldn’t stop herself from turning around and facing Hinata when she took one final look to see what was happening. The assistant laughed as she hopped onto Naruto’s desk and spread her legs as wide as she could, making sure that everyone in the room could see her plump and large breasts and her pussy leaking some of the cum that had just been dumped into her. “You have no reason to love her anymore, Naruto. Just let Hinata go and the three of us can be a big and happy family. Lady Tsunade and I can actually get you off and keep you happy.~”   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched Hinata opened the door out of the office, loving the way that Naruto’s true wife didn’t say a word to try to resist her. Everyone in the room knew that what she was saying was true. And it only became that much clearer when the Hokage caught Shizune in a deep and heavy kiss just as the Hyuga closed the door in order to go back home. Shizune couldn’t stop herself from giggling against their lips as they shared kiss after kiss while sending Hinata home turned on and empty-handed with the knowledge that she could only have two of Naruto’s children.

Of course, now that Hinata was gone, Tsunade made her way back to the desk that she watched her assistant and her Hokage fuck on more times in the last month than she could count. But she didn’t say a word as she pulled them both into a deep and affectionate kiss, making sure they understood just how happy she was in this situation. However, when she broke the kiss with them, there wasn’t any hesitation before she climbed onto the desk and pushed Shizune down so she was flat on her back. With only a smile on her face, Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips as she planted her pussy directly onto her assistant’s lips.


End file.
